


Apologies

by creampuffer



Series: This Might Help - Teen Wolf S3 Fix It Ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Camaro - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, fix it ficlet, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his dad both feel like they have a lot to apologize for. Apparently, so does Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i had already posted the last of my fix it ficlets for the keysmashblog's challenge. apparently not. oops? here, have some preslash sterek

"Okay, son. Now, this might hurt."

Stiles chuckled half heartedly. “I think if I managed to survive the car accident I can handle a little peroxide.”

But when Stiles’s dad dabbed at the bloody wound with the washcloth, Stiles still winced and hissed in pain.

From where Stiles sat on the closed toilet seat he could see his day’s hands. Dry, calloused, always steady in the line of duty; they were now shaking and wiping so carefully at Stiles’s head. Like Dad was afraid Stiles might break underneath his touch.

This was all Stiles’s fault.

"Dad, I’m so -"

"I’m so sorry, Stiles."

Stiles looked up at his dad who was currently crying and pulling Stiles into a hug. He’d only ever hugged Stiles like that once before. The night his mom died.

"What are you apologizing for?" He mumbled into his dad’s shoulder. He smelled…not great. But it was his dad. Stiles didn't even care.

"For not believing you. For letting you down when you needed me most. And," he trailed off and squeezed Stiles to him tighter. "For not being there with your mother."

Stiles felt the sting of his own tears as he listened. How many times had Stiles lied to his dad, put one or both of them in danger, broken a promise he knew he couldn’t keep? And yet, there was his dad apologizing to him.

There were so many things Stiles regretted about how he’d handled the whole werewolf secret. Ruining his relationship with his dad was at the top of the list. But maybe now there wouldn’t need to be any secrets between them and things could go back to normal.

"I’m sorry too." Stiles smiled as he said the words, giddy with relief that the danger - for now - had passed.

The noise of the doorbell ringing startled them both enough that they broke apart.”

"Who the hell could that be?"

They both trudged down the stairs, bodies weary from injuries and the inevitable adrenaline crash. Stiles’s dad stepped forward to answer, something Stiles was all too happy to let happen. He didn’t think he had the patience to deal with anyone right now.

"Derek Hale?" His dad stepped back out of shock and Stiles noticed the whites of his knuckles. As if he was ready to slam the door at the first sign of trouble.

"Sheriff." Derek nodded at him and then turned to look at Stiles. "Stiles."

Stiles pushed past his dad so he was in between them. “What are you doing here?”

"I just came by to apologize."

Stiles wanted to laugh. How many “I’m sorry’s” was he going to hear tonight?

"And also to say thank you. For everything. Without your help I’d probably be dead. Cora too."

Derek stopped and looked at Stiles. It was an expectant look. Like he was waiting for Stiles to say something.

Oh.

"Apology accepted, man. And I’m the one who should be saying thanks. You trusted us, when we came to you about my dad. He’s alive because of you."

It was almost kind of cute how Derek looked away and shrugged like he was embarrassed.

"No big deal."

Stiles did laugh at that. “Okay, sure. Whatever.”

Derek scowled, that familiar brow furrow, and Stiles couldn’t help but smile in response.

"I also wanted to give you these." He held out a set of keys. Stiles reluctantly took them. "Cora and I are going to be gone for awhile -"

"What?"

"And I thought that this might help. Seeing how your Jeep is totaled now."

Stiles whimpered at the thought of his baby all mangled up at the mechanics. And then…

"Wait. I’m assuming you’re taking the Toyota wherever it is you’re going. So these are the keys to the Camaro?"

Derek nodded. Stiles couldn’t contain the whoop of joy he let out as he rushed at Derek and hugged him.

"Holy crap, dude. The Camaro! Are you serious? This is awesome! God, thank you Derek. Seriously."

Stiles didn’t realize he was clinging to Derek until his dad coughed awkwardly behind him. Stiles pulled away quickly.

"You’re giving my son your car?"

"Just loaning it." Derek looked uncomfortable.

"Right."

Derek looked down and shifted from foot to foot before responding. “So I guess I’ll just…uh, take care of my car, Stiles.”

"For sure."

He wanted to hug Derek again. But with his dad behind him, Stiles settled for watching Derek slink away instead.

Once the door was closed Stiles’s dad followed him to the couch and sat alongside him.

"So. Derek Hale, huh?"

Had Stiles thought no more secrets between the two of them? Because that sure didn’t sound like something Stiles would think…

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [here at tumblr](http://creampuffsteph.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/creampuffsteph)


End file.
